Frozen: A Threat to the Royal Family
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: it's supposed to be the happiest time in their lives, but when a new villain threatens the royal family of Arendelle they will have to set aside the happiness and just get through the possible collapse of the kingdom.


Chapter 1

The soft echo of Queen Elsa's voice traveled through the castle, "Anna?" The voice grew louder until it was coming right outside Princess Anna's door. Again it called, "Anna?" The princess was drooling in her sleep, muttering incoherent words as her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids in dream. The door to the room swung open, "Anna," Elsa spoke in both surprise and sterness.

Anna jerked awake and sat up so quickly that she lost her balance and, tangled with the blankets, fell sideways off the opposite side of the bed. Elsa held a hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from giggling out loud as she asked, "Are you alright?" Anna popped her head up as she tried untangling herself from the covers, "Um I was just.." Elsa blinked, "You haven't forgotten what today is..have you?"

Anna lied as she stood and tried to make a neat pile on the bed of the cover, "What? no, of course not, it's.." she tried raking her brain of what today could be, "it's.." her mouth hung open with a dazed look as her brain was still in the process of waking. Elsa's look of surprise hightened, "It's your wedding day." When Anna finally processed this, her eyes widened, "Oh! yes of course!" a grin spread across her happy face, "my wedding day." Anna climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down in a way she hadn't done since she was little and to Elsa's shock, she grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the bed with her excitedly as she held Elsa's hands, still jumping and repeating, "It's my wedding day!"

Elsa blinked, never seeing her this happy before and to her amazement felt her own feet start to jump up and down with her as she smiled and laughed, it was like they were children again. Someone at the door cleared their thoat and Elsa's eyes shifted quickly to the doorway to see a royal servant standing there, looking at them like they both gone crazy, "Your..majesty..the guests are starting to arrive, perhaps you should go and greet them."

This suddenly brought and end to the fun as Elsa stepped down from the bed, clearing her throat in sudden dignity and nodded, "Yes thank you," and she followed the man out of the room with her head held high. Anna watched her go then stepped down from the bed as well, but couldn't help herself from giggling as she thought of how in a few hours she would be married. Anna was so happy that she danced around the room singing a song about how she's finally getting married.

Meanwhlie everyone was getting things ready for the joyous event and Elsa was having her hands full making sure everything was going the right way and greeting all the guests; royalty, merchants and the usual party guests. The minutes was ticking away and before long it was almost time for the ceremony. Anna was in her room being pampered and dressed in her beautiful wedding gown by a few women working at the palace while Elsa was sitting the last of the guests with her dignified smile.

The man who informed her earlier that she should greet the guests walked up to her with a nervous look, "Your magisty, the groom..well you see..we can't find him." Elsa looked at the man with wide eyes, "What?" she breathed, "surely Kristoff is somewhere in the palace, have you searched every room?" when she recieved a nod she got even more worried. She took a deep breath and gave the order to occupy the guests and, ignoring the servant's confused look on how he should do this, she hurried out of the chapel room.

Miles away sat Kristoff next to a tree in the woods, Sven sat by him. Kristoff had a look as if he was going to be sick, "I can't do this Sven," ge looked over at the reindeer, "don't give me that look, I know it's my wedding day, but she deserves better." Sven gave a dissaproving noise as he rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, so say you're right and she does deserve me, this is a huge step and I don't know if I'm ready," Sven snorted, "Yes I know, I love her, but maybe this is going a little fast." Elsa was hurrying through the castle, checking everyone room, wanting to see for herself that Kristoff was indeed gone.

Anna walked downstairs with her wedding dress on and looked at Elsa with a worried kind of look, she could tell something was wrong, "Elsa..what's going on?" Elsa turned and was stunned for a few seconds, she never saw her sister look more beautiful. Anna's dress fell elegantly to her feet with a satin trim at the bottom, the shoulders of her sleeves where slightly poofy, followed by long satin tight sleeves that reached her wrists and where her hair was pulled up in a braided bun she wore a beautiful veil. Elsa tried to change the subject and gave her sister a smile, "You look beautiful."

Before Anna could reply Olaf waddled up to them and looked up at Anna, "Is it true that Kristoff's gone," he looked between Elsa and Anna with a vaccant look. Anna looked at Elsa, "Kristoff's gone?" Elsa looked at Olaf knowing he didn't mean to say the wrong thing and kneels down in front of him, "Olaf would you help me by making sure everything here is going ok?" "Oh it would be my pleasure," and he waddled off humming an unrecognizable tune as he went. Elsa stood and could tell Anna felt like panicing so she held onto Anna's shoulders so she would look at her, "Listen to me, I'm going out go look for him."

They were both thinking it, what if something bad happened to him? "I'm going with you," replied Anna as she picked up the bottom of her dress as if to walk. "No," spoke Elsa, "You're already in your wedding dress and you don't want to ruin it, I'll go and be back soon," she gave her sister another smile before heading down the hall, "but I'll need help," she said to herself as an afterthought. Elsa thought it might sound crazy and she wasn't sure why she was going to do it herself, but she found herself heading toward the prison cells where they kept one prisoner in paticular.

As she got the bars of the cell she spoke confidently to make the prisoner aware that she's not someone to mess with, "I ne..require your help." "My help.." came a voice in the darkness of the cell, "Elsa, the ice queen who doesn't need any man's help, what does someone who has powers and attitude like that need my help for?" As the prisoner came out from the shadows, Elsa could get a better look of Hans and she held her nose in the air as she looked at him, "Because this is for Anna and you owe her, quite a lot actually and you will come with me, but don't get any ideas, I haven't forgiven you for what you did." As she left, making sure Hans went in front, she had a feeling he wouldn't do anything bad like he had before.


End file.
